The present invention relates to a socket for electrical parts for detachably holding an electrical part such as semiconductor device (called herein as xe2x80x9cIC packagexe2x80x9d), particularly having a structure capable of easily taking out the electrical part from the socket.
In prior art of this technical field, there is provided Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. SHO 63-2275, which shows an IC take-out mechanism in an IC socket. In this prior art structure, a seesaw lever is disposed in an IC accommodation portion to be capable of carrying out a seesaw motion. In this structure, the IC is supported by one lever portion (push-up lever portion) of the seesaw lever performing the seesaw motion and a push-down force is applied by another one lever portion thereof (push-down lever portion). According to this structure, when the downward push force is applied, the push-up lever portion is pushed up to thereby easily take out the IC.
However, in this prior art structure, in order to easily take out the IC, it is inevitable to locate the seesaw lever in the IC accommodation portion, which requires an additional member or parts. This provides a problem against a recent requirement of making compact the IC socket in size and in location space, thus being inconvenient.
It is an object of the present invention is to substantially eliminate defects or drawbacks encountered in the prior art mentioned above and to provide a socket for electrical parts capable of easily taking out the electrical parts without increasing members or parts constituting the socket.
This and other objects can be achieved according to the present invention by providing, in one aspect, a socket for an electrical part, which has a socket body having a mount portion on which an electrical part is mounted, the socket body being provided with a conductive portion electrically connected to the electrical part through a contact to a terminal of the electrical part and a latch means for pressing a peripheral edge portion of the electrical part mounted on the mount portion, and the latch means is provided for the socket body to be pivotal, the latch means being formed with a press portion pressing the peripheral edge portion of the electrical part against the mount portion when the latch mans is pivoted in one direction and formed with a displacement portion abutting against the electrical part to move the electrical part when the latch means is pivoted in another one direction.
According to this aspect, the electrical part can be easily taken out by forming the displacement portion to the latch member without increasing the number of parts, and particularly, even in the case where the electrically conductive member is stuck (adhere) to the terminal of the electrical part, the sticking condition can be released by moving the latch means (displacement portion), thus the electrical part being easily taken out.
In another aspect, there is also provided a socket for an electrical part, which has a socket body having a mount portion on which an electrical part is mounted, and in which a contact pin having an elastic piece is disposed to the socket body so as to be contacted to or separated from a solder ball as a terminal of the electrical part, a movable plate is disposed to the socket body to be movable thereto, the elastic piece of the contact pin is elastically deformed when the movable plate is moved to thereby displace a contact portion formed to an end portion of the elastic piece to separate the contact portion from the solder ball, and a latch means is provided for the socket body to be pivotal for pressing a peripheral edge portion of the electrical part mounted on the mount portion of the socket body, and the latch means is formed with a press portion pressing the peripheral edge portion of the electrical part against the mount portion when the latch means is pivoted in one direction and formed with a displacement portion abutting against the electrical part to move the electrical part when the latch means is pivoted in another one direction.
According to this aspect, in the case where the contact portion of the contact pin is stuck to the solder ball, this sticking state can be released by moving the latch means, and the electrical part can be hence easily taken out.
In a preferred embodiments of the above aspect, the latch means comprises at least a pair of latch members to portions on a side opposite to the electrical part, the latch members being formed with the displacement portions, respectively, so that the displacement portions move up the electrical part from the mount portion formed to the socket body. The displacement portion of the latch member presses an end surface portion of the peripheral edge portion of the electrical part so as to slide the electrical part on the mount portion.
According to such embodiment, the electrical part can be taken out by moving upward the electrical part by the displacement portion of the latch means.
In a more concrete aspect of the present invention, there is provided a socket for an electrical part comprising:
a socket body having a mount portion on which an electrical part is mounted, the electrical part having terminals;
a number of contact pins arranged to the socket body and adapted to be contacted to or separated from the terminals of the electrical part, respectively;
a movable plate disposed to the socket body so as to be movable with respect to the socket body,
each of the contact pins having an elastic piece formed at a front end portion thereof with a contact portion, the contact portion being displaced in accordance with the movement of the movable plate so as to contact to the terminal of the electrical part to thereby be electrically connected thereto; and
a latch means disposed to the socket body to be pivotal and adapted to move the electrical part,
the latch means being formed with a press portion pressing a peripheral edge portion of the electrical part against the mount portion when the latch means is pivoted in one direction and formed with a displacement portion abutting against the electrical part to move the electrical part when the latch means is pivoted in another one direction.
The displacement portion may be formed so as to have a sharp or round end portion abutting against the electrical part.
The nature and further characteristic features of the present invention will be made more clear from the following descriptions made with reference to the accompanying drawings.